


Adventures in the Frozen Foods Aisle

by Ragazza_Guasto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragazza_Guasto/pseuds/Ragazza_Guasto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John goes shopping. Runs into a handsome stranger. Literally just porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in the Frozen Foods Aisle

**Author's Note:**

> Porno. Enjoy.

"Come here often?"

John looked up from his shopping list in surprise. A man, approximately six foot tall, wearing a rather dramatic coat leaned against the door to the frozen vegetables. John would throw the term leering out there, but the man was too posh, and it didn't stick.

He cocked his head. "All the time."

"Funny. I've never seen you here before."

A surprised laugh. "I could say the same for you."

"I dabble in buying frozen goods." He glanced at the peas before looking John up and down again. What was on this man's mind? John side stepped a bit in an attempt to distance himself. Handsome though he was, he wasn't sure what game he was playing. 

"That's good. Good luck with your shopping." He gave a nod and walked on. He felt the strangers eye following him down the aisle but he squashed the urge to turn and look. 

Some minutes later, as he was bent over the meat section, the warmth from another body covered him from ankle to nape. 

"Free range chicken is better," rumbled a deep baritone behind him. 

John was caught between a shiver and a chuckle. "If it's all the same to you I'll stick with the store bought slaughter house chicken, thank you."

"Your choice," the stranger mumbled. He shifted forward slightly and John felt the barest brush of an erection against his bum. His eyes widened but the stranger had moved on down the aisle. John was shocked but now strangely aroused by the idea of being seduced in the grocery shop. He tried to be subtle about following behind the man but the shop was nearly empty. He watched as the tail end of the strangers coat disappeared around a corner but when he made it to the other side the stranger was gone. John looked around. 

"Where-" he gasped when a wool clad arm came from seemingly nowhere and snatched him up. He dropped his basket in surprise. 

"Shh," the stranger shushed in his ear. A hand crept up his back and fisted in his hair. John hissed as the stranger bent him over and pressed the long line of his erection against his arse. They were behind the produce section, an employee could walk in at any second but John couldn't give two fucks. The stranger worked a hand into John's trousers and grasped his prick. 

"Ahh," he breathed and arched back.

"Quiet. Do you want someone to hear?" The man breathed into his ear. The words only served to heighten his arousal and his prick gave a happy twitch in the strangers grip. A chuckle. "Oh, you _do_ want someone to hear. How lovely." 

John is panting, he can't help it. The man works his trousers down around his ankles and John tries to accommodate. 

"How do you want it? Tell me or I'm going to choose for you."

John whimpers. "Your mouth."

"Excellent choice." 

He spins John around and he is shocked anew that this man wants him. What luck. The man wastes no time, he falls to his knees and brings John past his lips without so much as a cursory swipe of his tongue. John has to bite down on his jumper clad arm to stifle a groan. There weren't enough words to describe how beautiful this man looked with a cock in his mouth. John had to squeeze his eyes shut because the sight of it was too much and he didn't want this glorious moment to end.  Nothing to do about the feel or the sound though. And, Lord, this man was moaning. Vibrations buzzed around his cock, deep shocking waves of them that ratcheted up his need. He couldn't help it, he started thrusting but bless this beautiful man, he  took every inch. Hell, he had two handfuls of John arse and was helping him push. 

"Oh, God. I'm sorry," English to the core, he apologized as he gripped the man by his ebony curls and came down his throat. The man growled around his prick as he drank him down. It was the best blow job he'd ever had. Hands down. He looked down and noticed the man simultaneously wipe the excess saliva and come off of his cheek and tuck himself back into his trousers. It was then that John noticed the semen on his good brown leather shoes.

He scowled. "Did you-"

"I'll reimburse you," he said, unapologetic.

"God damn right you will." He pulled his pants and trousers back up and looked around the back room. "You are utterly insane, do you know that?"

"So I've been told. Did you get my hydrochloric acid?"

"They don't sell hydrochloric acid at Tesco, Sherlock."

They exited the back room. "But I wrote it on the list," he whined. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm. My brain is a wonderland of deviousness.  
> Also, there's this new fangled website on the interwebs called Tumblr. Check it out. [artisanbloodbank](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/artisanbloodbank)


End file.
